


falling in love with a landslide

by Oak_Leaf



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Doomed crushes, F/M, Missing Scene, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dite tries to tell the Queen of Attolia he loves her ... unaware someone else is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in love with a landslide

 

_Oft on cold nights I find myself,_  
 _When friends have gone and I am alone,_  
 _Turning my eyes towards the golden moon_  
 _And then my thoughts can rest on nothing else._  
 _Majestic and glorious; so high above_  
 _This simple, little world; truly, she is royalty._  
 _Tho' I know I cannot touch, I still reach,_  
 _And gaze on this nightly Queen with love._  


The eldest son of Baron Erondites finished his recitation, the last words fading away into the breeze. Dite paused a moment, then asked the woman standing beside him, "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

He watched the queen of Attolia eagerly, hoping to see some sign that her heart had been touched. That she had heard all he said in the words of that poem. Some sign that she might return his love.

The queen's face was its usual mask. "Yes, very nice Dite," she said to him, and her voice had the dull tone of someone who wasn't really listening. "The poem is lovely. I am sure the court will enjoy it." 

She had taken hold of his heart, was squeezing the life from it, and all the while looked on indifferently. Dite was at a loss for words. That did not suit a poet, and he managed to murmur, "I am pleased you think so, Your Majesty." He searched for a futher response; it was a moment before he found it.

He said, "Yet I wonder if I should add a few more stanzas. Perhaps the man should plead to the moon, proclaiming his love? Offer the wealth of his family, and loyalty to her all his mortal life? How do you think that would go?"

"I don't know much about writing poetry," the queen replied, giving a polite smile.

A lazy summer breeze wafted through the garden, stirring the flowers and trees around the two. The leaves in the tree above them shook, and Dite almost thought it sounded like laughter. He had particularly chosen this part of the Queen's Garden, with the blooming takima bushes scenting the air and the trees providing delicate shade. He had hoped the setting would prove romantic, and soften the queen of Attolia's heart.

So far things weren't progressing very well.

"There's only ever been one mortal who dared hold the moon in his arms, and no good came to him, but I think this man would still dare," Dite said softly, meaningfully. 

But the queen was obviously distracted, with only the thinnest pretense of listening to what he said. Frustrated, Dite was opening his mouth to say more, to make himself clearer (but, what could be more clear and direct than a poem?), when there was the sound of hurried footsteps on the pebble path ahead of them. One of the queen's attendants appeared from around the curve, and in a rush she came and curtsied before Attolia. 

The queen waited until she had risen before speaking. "What is it?"

Breathlessly, the woman informed them that the new ambassador from Medea had arrived. Attolia's face remained expressionles, but there was a subtle clenching in her jaw that neither Dite nor her attendant noticed. "You are sure?" she asked cooly. "He is not due for some days."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I saw him myself."

The queen let out a sigh of irritation. She turned briefly to Dite. "I'll leave you now. I'm sure the poem will turn out fine." Then she strode away down the path, her attendant hurrying behind.

Dite watched them depart, his shoulders sagging. He groaned in disapointment, and ran a hand down his face. Gods, it was difficult to make the queen of Attolia understand you loved her. 

"It's like falling in love with a landslide," Dite muttered bleakly. "She won't notice me, and there's little I can do."

There was a rustle in the leaves behind him. Dite glanced over his shoulder, but could see no one. It was the breeze, of course. Still . . . there was a disconcerting feeling of eyes on him. 

Dite shook his head. He left the garden, heading back to the palace. And he did not see the boy who had been hiding in the branches of the tree above where he and the queen had stood.

Soon after, Dite began to find his pens and fibula pins going missing. He was at a loss for what could be happening to them, and eventually began to suspect that the Thief of Eddis was to blame. Although Dite couldn't imagine what he might have done to get that Thief's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase 'falling in love with a landslide' comes from _The King of Attolia_ , page 239 in the paperback. I appreciate any and all criticism you might have.


End file.
